


Motivational Speaking (#225 Run)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [184]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Basketball, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's idea of motivational speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivational Speaking (#225 Run)

Ian’s heart felt like it might pound through his chest, his legs ached and his lungs burned. After months of minimal activity it felt so good. For the first time in months his body was beginning to feel truly alive again.

Ahead of him another of CalSci’s athletic elite stumbled to his knees. The boy’s body spasmed as he vomited onto the track. Ian shook his head as he jogged up to fallen player. They hadn’t been running that long.

“Come on, get up.”

“I can’t,” The boy sobbed.

“You’re not dead and not crippled so I’m pretty sure you can get your ass up and run.”

The boy shook his head, still on his knees. “I have to study for my sub-atomic gravitational theory quiz.”

Ian reminded himself that this was not the army or even Quantico and trainees did in fact talk back on occasion and you couldn’t make them scrub toilets for doing it. Instead Ian crouched down next to the boy whose body was shaking with another round of dry heaves. “Listen to me. When you are old and dying, most likely alone since your odds of finding a life long mate and procreating are minimal, and you think back on your life what do you want to linger on, the fact that you passed a quiz in a subject that interests maybe a couple hundred people globally? Or do you want to be able to think that just for a moment, you stood with your team mates on a field of battle and were victorious? That for a moment you were in fact gods?”

The boy took a slow deep breath, then another. He pushed himself up slowly on pale shaking legs. Dripping sweat he looked to Ian.

Ian pointed down the track. “Run.”


End file.
